The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications devices and more specifically relates to mobile-cordless phone systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals often depend on mobile phones for searching the internet, sending and receiving emails, and texting in addition to speaking to other individuals. Often times, individuals cannot make the necessary phone call or other communication due to a low or dead battery. Some alternately powered devices are available in the art, but most are cumbersome and non-aesthetically pleasing. Further, while traveling, individuals must remember to carry a charger for the phone to replenish the power supply.
Also, most phones are similar in appearance, lacking creative shapes and/or styling. Some phones may be available in different sizes or shapes, but the majority have similar utilitarian designs. Additionally, most mobile phones are quite fragile, and easily damaged is dropped or scratched. Therefore a creative solution is desired.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pub. Nos. 2005/0085262 to Underwood, U.S. Pat. No. 9,048,927 to Glynn, 2014/0066137 to Sorondo, U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,642 to Matz et al., 2005/0266887 to Elmenayer, U.S. Pat. No. 9,167,106 to Woodley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,042 to Gillig et al., 2013/0040707 to Metcalf, U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,278 to Nilssen, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,981 to Hundal. This art is representative of telecommunications devices. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a mobile-cordless phone system should provide a device to allow a user to communicate by a variety of selected networks, with the capability to be selectively recharged by solar power or standard charger and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable mobile-cordless phone system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.